empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bavaria
' Bavaria' is a minor faction in Empire: Total War. Bavaria is a German state that has its roots in the Middle Ages. As of the events of Empire: Total War, Bavaria has emerged from the Thirty Years War a strong nation, although it will soon have to contend with Hapsburg Austria and the rising power of Prussia. Starting Position Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – Spain, Austria *'Trade Partners' – Austria *'Enemies' – Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Catholic *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Maximilian II (King) *'Population' – 1,070,360 *'Prosperity' – Destitute *'Prestige' – Feeble *'Treasury' – 7500 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – None *'Rakes' – Jurgen Schmitt (Bavaria) *'Gentlemen' – Johann Pachelbel (Munich) Territories Munich, Bavaria *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Cannon Foundry, Governor’s Palace, Conservatorium *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,070,360 *'Wealth' – 2600 *'Religion' – Catholicism 95.0%, Protestantism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Franconia Mines (Iron Mine), Nurnberg (Craft Workshops Smiths), Coburg (School) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Augsburg (Village) General Information Although it is militarily quite weak at the beginning of the Grand Campaign, Bavaria is well insulated from invasion initially due to friendly factions surrounding it and its handy alliances with Spain and especially Austria. As the game progresses, Bavaria can become quite powerful, as it has a rich territory, a major city from which it can train advanced units, and a school. Although only Prussia requires Bavaria as part of its winning conditions for its territory-based campaigns, Bavaria's riches and its potential threat level makes it a worthy target for any faction. Unit Roster Bavaria boasts the generic European unit roster. As it starts with a major city and controls a rich region, Bavaria can access the full roster relatively early. In addition, it has access to Prussian Jaegers if it ever takes the regions of Brandenburg or East Prussia; in exchange, however, it cannot train Riflemen. History Historically, Bavaria was able to maintain independence for quite some time by playing off the rivalries between Austria and Prussia. By 1806, the Holy Roman Empire was abolished by Napoleon, and Bavaria's land size doubled as a result of territorial changes. Bavaria fought on Austria's side during the Austro-Prussian War, but did not join the German Union as a result of their defeat. However, when the Franco-Prussian war began, Bavaria (along with the other remaining German nations that did not initially join Prussia) came to Prussia's aid and eventually merged with the other German states to form the German Empire in the late 19th century. Despite the German losses and resulting partitioning of World War I and World War II, Bavaria remains part of Germany to this day, accounting for over 20% of its total area. As with much of the rest of Germany, it enjoys prosperity and peace in the present day. Trivia *The flag used by Bavaria is based on an unofficial variant for flag of the Kingdom of Bavaria, the flag itself is depicted with reverted colors (5 white stripes instead of the actual 5 blue stripes) and it is historically anachronistic as this flag appeared during the XIX century. Category:Factions Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Factions